A Simple Solution
by monzepelmoon
Summary: The appearance of a little girl has some surprising results, well maybe not too surprising if people didn't over complicate things. Be nice Shade-chan isn't tolerant of Flamers.


**Moon-chan: another request for the Bimonthly FF request day complete. I hope you like it Onee-chan! Please read and review, mina.**

A Simple Solution

Fakir used to think that Ahiru was annoying; okay he still thought that she was annoying. The only thing was that she was annoying in this lovable way that you couldn't really get annoyed at…you know? Any way the writer was sitting on the dock watching the girl turned back into a duck swim on the surface of the little lake that stood just behind Kinkan Academy.

The green haired boy often tried to figure out whether or not there was a way to turn her back into a human. He had promised to stay with her and never leave her side. She had promised to return to her _true_ self, but Fakir had an inkling that being a duck wasn't Ahiru's true form. She had too much passion to be just a duck or anything, but a human.

Sighing for the umpteenth time since the events of the last battle with the Raven, Fakir stood up and surveyed the area not taking notice of the little girl that stood behind him with long emerald green hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes. He didn't even react when said girl cleared her throat.

Getting irate that child marched up to the man and tugged on his shirt sleeve. Finally, Fakir looked down to meet the eyes of the little one. "What are you doing out here," he asked her as Ahiru came to see what was going on.

"I thought was obvious. Wow, Daddy, did say that he was a little hard headed when he was younger." The girl continued muttering even as the little yellow duck landed gracefully next to Fakir, her eyes inquiring about the little girl.

"Quack?" she stated, gaining the attention of the mysterious child.

"Awe, so cute, Mama, didn't mention how adorable she was," the girl knelt down and started to stroke Ahiru's sleek feathers. Now both the duck and the man were confused. Who was this girl and why was she talking about her parents. Suddenly they all heard the sound of two voices calling name.

"Toriko? Toriko, where are you?"a masculine voice called. A feminine voice echoed the same words.

"Ka-chan, To-chan, I'm over here," the little girl shouted not getting up from where she had been sitting petting Ahiru.

Suddenly a lithe woman wearing a blue summer dress came running over to them her eyes only on the child. Fakir's were on her because her hair was the same salmon color that Ahiru's had been as a human. "Toriko-chan, you know better than to run off. Oh, sweetheart you nearly gave your father a heart attack. Never mind the time that you were talking to that tree," the woman said in a soft voice as she fussed over the little girl.

"But Ka-chan look what I found." Toriko held up Ahiru who was just as transfixed as Fakir, but not on the woman in front of her. No, it was the man who was standing at the other end of the pier still on the shore. That man could be a dead ringer for Fakir if it weren't for the fact that he had slightly shorter hair and the beginnings of crow's feet.

"Toriko, what did you do," the man asked not looking at the woman and child still gazing at the younger man who was staring at the salmon haired woman.

The little girl gulped as though she knew she was going to be in trouble. "I uh-um…I sent us back in time, To-chan."

The man sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it," he muttered loud enough for every one of them to hear.

"Honey, what do you mean you sent us back in time?" the woman asked the little girl.

"Love, she means that she sent us back so that she could meet…well. Oh, just look," the man told the woman. The woman looked up and finally saw Fakir and then she looked again at the duck that her daughter was holding.

"Oh, my, this can't be good. What do we do?" The woman stood, her long pink hair hanging to her hips.

"Well if I remember what happened correctly, it was Toriko that dwelt with that little problem that we had." He smiled as he came over and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Toriko, do you know what to do?" he asked the emerald haired little girl.

"Yup," she replied happily. She tugged on Fakir's sleeve until he looked at her again and then pointed at Ahiru. "Hey, mister have you tried breaking the spell yet?" Fakir looked confused while the older man laughed at something that the younger couldn't fathom.

"Um…what spell?" Fakir blinked trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"The spell on this pretty little dancer here, duh! She's not supposed to be a duck and you're supposed to save her." She paused and then dramatically waved her hands. "You have to give her true love's first kiss! It's the only way to help her regain her true form." The little girl had hearts in her eyes as she stared up at Fakir who was looking at her in shock.

"It's that simple? That's all I have to do, to bring her back?"

"Yeah-uh. Any way I gotta go Ka-chan and To-chan wanted to go visit Uncle Mytho and Aunt Rue. Bye, bye," the little girl called as she and the two adults disappeared from the pier.

Fakir looked down at Ahiru and he saw the clear love in her eyes. It was something that he hadn't even thought to use. It was also the simplest. How could he have been such an moron? Gosh, he was always over complicating things.

He knelt and gathered the creature he loved into his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw the love there, mirroring what he imagined was in his own. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her bill, and then a pale blue mist covered her small body. She seemed to changed as the cloud grew larger and the weight in his arms heavier. He closed his eyes for a moment as the light became too bright for them.

A moment passed and then he heard a voice in his ear, "Fakir, you can open your eyes now…"

Fakir opened his eyes to meet the beautiful sapphire eyes of the girl that he loved. "Ahiru, I love you. I have to thank that girl someday. Who was she?"

"I love you too," Ahiru paused as something dawned on her. "Fakir I think that was us, from the future and that little girl…she, was she is our daughter."

Fakir was dumb struck…it seemed his powers would be passed on.

Somewhere in a castle in a fairy tale land a group of friends laugh as the story is retold by the little girl who had heard it a thousand times.

The End…Or is it?


End file.
